<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All in the Game by 99bad_habits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313702">It's All in the Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99bad_habits/pseuds/99bad_habits'>99bad_habits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Raelle gets played, Raelle has the BDE, Rough Sex, Scylla gets her domme on, Scylla is needy af, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, and now, introducing Chapter 2, they love each other okay, they're just filthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99bad_habits/pseuds/99bad_habits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scylla's being obnoxious, so Raelle visits her at the office to teach her a lesson.</p><p>Set post-canon. Raelle and Scylla are married and filthy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2241558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BIG thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane">majesdane</a>  for beta'ing this nonsense. Also shout out to fellow authors <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuvalinis/pseuds/vuvalinis">vuvalinis</a> , <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainspeaks/pseuds/thecaptainspeaks">thecaptainspeaks</a>  and especially <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeybubushka/pseuds/holeybubushka">holeybubushka</a> for enabling me every step of the way when writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Surprise me</em>.</p>
<p>Raelle pushed open the glass door of Scylla’s office building, stomach fluttering with excitement as she stepped inside. She’d known what she’d wanted to do as soon as she heard those words over breakfast that morning. The plan had come together in a matter of seconds, inspired by Scylla’s self-satisfied smirk and the challenge in her voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>Surprise me.</em>
</p>
<p>Raelle had every intention of doing so.</p>
<p>The building’s small foyer was bustling. Researchers and workers moved to and from their offices carrying plates and takeout boxes, or standing around and chatting over drinks, whiling away their lunch break. Raelle had never seen it so busy.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>The building’s sole receptionist sat besieged behind a cramped desk in the corner, arguing with someone on the phone while munching on a tired-looking sandwich. Her face brightened when she caught sight of Raelle. “Thank god!” she called out in way of greeting, slamming down the receiver. “Maybe she’ll have lunch now.”</p>
<p>“I take it ‘she’ hasn’t taken her break yet?”</p>
<p>“Hasn’t left her office all morning. Obsessed with some new piece of research. You know how she gets.” The receptionist stood up. “I’ll fetch her.”</p>
<p>Raelle grinned, holding up a hand. “No need. I’ll go. I’ve brought her a little treat.”</p>
<p>“Lucky lady! What is it?”</p>
<p>“A witch never reveals her secrets.” Raelle winked, and the receptionist laughed and waved her on.</p>
<p>The door to Scylla’s office was the first in a narrow corridor adjacent to the foyer. Raelle stopped in front of it, shifting her legs and smoothing her untucked shirt over the front of her pants, making sure everything was ready.  Before she reached for the door handle, she took a breath. Then she opened the door and sauntered into the office as if she owned the place.</p>
<p>“Raelle!” Scylla glanced up from her desk, pushing her glasses up from where they’d slipped down her nose. It was a cute little gesture, one that Raelle loved. She resisted the urge to go over and pepper kisses all over Scylla’s adorable face; she had to stick to the plan.</p>
<p>“Hey beautiful,” she drawled. “Your receptionist was about to send out a search party.”</p>
<p>“I got caught up.” Scylla sighed, piling a stack of notes on her desk. “Please tell me you’re here to whisk me away for lunch.” Despite the humor in her tone, Raelle could tell she was serious.</p>
<p>“Actually, I’ve brought you a little something.”</p>
<p>“Oh? I hope it’s a pastry. You ate all the croissants this morning.”</p>
<p>Raelle leaned against Scylla’s desk, crossing one ankle over the other. “Nope. It <em>is</em> something from breakfast, though.”</p>
<p>“Like coffee?”</p>
<p>“Like your surprise.”</p>
<p>Scylla’s eyebrows rose above her glasses. “So much for lunch.” She gave Raelle a searching look. “Here? In the office?”</p>
<p>“Sure. If you’re up to it.” Raelle issued her challenge with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>Scylla tapped her chin. Their little games were a regular occurrence, but had never spilled over into their professional lives. For a moment, Raelle thought Scylla might refuse. Then a lascivious smile spread across her face.</p>
<p>“Game on, Mrs. Collar-Ramshorn.”</p>
<p>Raelle suppressed a smirk as Scylla took the bait. Her plan was now in full motion.</p>
<p>“Well, then. You better hurry and get under the desk,” Scylla continued as she looked at the clock on the wall opposite, all business. “I’ve got about half an hour left of my break.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Responded Raelle with exaggerated innocence. “Who said I was getting on my knees?”</p>
<p>“Fair’s fair. I ate you out for hours last night.” Scylla’s lips curled up in a pleased smirk. “I’m pretty sure you had a religious experience. You’re welcome, by the way.”</p>
<p>Scylla wasn’t wrong. Raelle refused to admit it out loud while Scylla was still being a little shit about it, though. Scylla had been unbearably self-satisfied all through breakfast, revelling in her ability to reduce Raelle to a hot, gasping mess.  It had been maddening. Raelle, more than a little goaded, had pronounced herself more than able to match Scylla’s skills, and offered to prove it in any way Scylla wanted.</p>
<p>It was then that Scylla requested a surprise.</p>
<p>And it looked like her smug attitude had not diminished in the slightest. It made Raelle even more determined to see her plan through and give Scylla a taste of her own medicine.</p>
<p>And then some.</p>
<p>“I ain’t eating you out, Scyl,” Raelle said as she moved over to flop in Scylla’s chair while Scylla went to lock the door.</p>
<p>“Oh? Throwing in the towel already?” Scylla taunted as she turned the key and sashayed back to the desk. “Very well. I guess I’ll blow your mind a second time and take the win.”</p>
<p>Raelle’s eyes raked up Scylla’s body as she approached. There was something about the pencil skirt and blouse combo that never got old. It was a great outfit; she would take great pleasure in making a mess of it.  </p>
<p>“Oh, no. <em>I’ll</em> be taking the win,” asserted Raelle, pulling Scylla onto her lap.</p>
<p>“Will you now?” Scylla laughed and tugged one of Raelle’s braids, amused. “And how will y—oh.” Raelle grinned as Scylla squirmed in her lap, realization dawning. “Is that a—?” She shifted again, no doubt feeling the dildo Raelle had strapped up and been concealing in her pants all morning.</p>
<p>“Surprise, Scyl,” Raelle husked into Scylla’s ear, savouring the shock on her face. </p>
<p>It was there for only a moment though, quickly smoothed into an impish expression.</p>
<p>“Well, well. Touché.” Scylla pushed herself off Raelle’s lap and turned around, perching on the desk. “Come to service me, have you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Raelle leaned forward, voice low and steady as she looked Scylla in the eye. “I’ve come to fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Scylla’s throat bobbed. “Well then. We’d better get to it.”</p>
<p>Raelle smirked, not fooled by Scylla’s forced nonchalance. “Oh, I agree.” She lounged back on the chair and folded her arms behind her head. She noted the way Scylla licked her lips, transfixed by the bulge in her pants.</p>
<p>Raelle stretched her legs out in front of her, getting comfortable. “Well, what are you waiting for?” It ain't gonna suck itself.”</p>
<p>Scylla’s eyes narrowed as she glanced up. “Did you forget the lube or something?”</p>
<p>“Left it at home.” Raelle responded cheerily. “Wouldn’t want to deprive you of the opportunity to get on your knees for me.”</p>
<p>Scylla glowered. “I’ll pass.”</p>
<p>“No, you won’t. It needs to be sucked. I ain’t gonna to fuck you gentle.”</p>
<p>Raelle knew she was laying on the drawl a little thick, but Scylla loved it. And, judging from the flush that now tinged her cheeks, it was having the desired effect.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Scylla huffed. She slid off the table and dropped to her knees. Despite her protestations, she wasted no time unbuckling Raelle’s belt and unzipping her pants.</p>
<p>“Woah, easy now,” Raelle chuckled. “It ain’t gonna disappear on you.”</p>
<p>Scylla glared at her before tugging the dildo through the front of Raelle’s pants. She raised her eyebrows. “This one? Seriously?” It wasn’t the biggest in their collection, but it was definitely on the larger end of the scale.</p>
<p>Raelle was all wide-eyed innocence. “Too small? We can stop and I can come back tomorrow with something bigger if -”</p>
<p>“No!” Scylla coughed, embarrassed by her outburst. “This is…" she swallowed. “This is fine.” She gave the dildo some experimental strokes with her hand before taking it in a firm grip and running her tongue along its tip.</p>
<p>“Don’t be shy, Scyl,” Raelle teased. “I know you want to go to town on this thing.”</p>
<p>Scylla shot her a warning look, but took the suggestion and wrapped her lips around the dildo’s head. She then shut her eyes and worked up and down the first third of the shaft.</p>
<p>Raelle’s hips twitched. Truth be told, she wasn’t aiming to get off. She needed to keep her head in the game to pull off the plan. And this warm-up was more for Scylla’s benefit than herself, anyway. But the sight of Scylla on her knees sucking on her strap was certainly working for her.</p>
<p>“There you go.” Raelle rested a hand on the top of Scylla’s bobbing head. “Knew you couldn’t resist. Your mouth’s been watering for this since you sat on my lap, I bet.”</p>
<p>She laced her fingers through Scylla’s hair, pushing her head down to take in more. Scylla choked a moan, adjusting to accommodate the extra length before resuming. “Barely had to suggest it before you dropped to your knees. I bet you’re already wet.”</p>
<p>She pushed Scylla’s head again, prompting her to take the full length of the dildo with a stifled groan. She noted the way the fingers of Scylla’s free hand twitched and drifted towards the waistband of her skirt. “I bet you’re dying to touch yourself.”</p>
<p>Raelle smirked as the fingers froze and then retreated. “Course you are.” She drawled. “Sucking me off always gets you going.”</p>
<p>Scylla made a sound of muffled outrage around the dildo and halted her movements, shifting as if to withdraw from her position between Raelle’s legs.</p>
<p>“Uh-uh!” Raelle stopped her with a firm push at the top of her head. “You were just getting into it.” Raelle canted her hips up slightly, thrusting into Scylla’s mouth. “Be a good girl and take it.”</p>
<p>Scylla shivered, ears reddening as Raelle thrust into her mouth again and picked up a shallow rhythm. She ground her thighs together, desperate to find some friction as she allowed Raelle to fuck her mouth. Her ministrations to the dildo became haphazard, no doubt owing to the distraction between her legs.</p>
<p>“Go on, touch yourself,” Raelle taunted. “You know you want to.” She punctuated her words with a deeper thrust.</p>
<p>Scylla exhaled through her nose, hesitating for only a moment before slipping her hand under the waistband of her skirt. The angle must have been awkward, but the satisfied moan in the back of her throat suggested that she’d found the right spot. She resumed her movements, matching Raelle’s thrusts and swallowing the dildo to the hilt again and again.</p>
<p>She looked up at Raelle over her glasses. The blue in her eyes had been reduced to a thin ring, framing her growing desire. Raelle paused, struck by the sight. Scylla, however, picked up the pace, sucking the dildo with renewed vigor, the fabric of her skirt rustling as her hand worked beneath it.</p>
<p>Raelle’s heart skipped as Scylla stiffened, and her eyes closed in pleasure. A part of her would have liked nothing better than to watch Scylla come like this: a quick, hot, dirty release on her knees. It would be enough to even the playing field.</p>
<p>But Raelle wasn’t here to score a draw. She was here to win.</p>
<p>Raelle cleared her throat. “That’s enough.”</p>
<p>Scylla blinked at her, confused as she let go of the dildo and Raelle withdrew it from her mouth.</p>
<p>“That, too,” Raelle said, pointing to Scylla’s hand beneath her skirt.</p>
<p>“Raelle!” Scylla protested, voice rough.</p>
<p>“Uh-uh. You come when I make you come. Not a moment before.”</p>
<p>Scylla took a deep breath before giving Raelle an imploring look “… just one, Raelle.”</p>
<p>“Nope. Get off now, and you don’t get this.” She gestured to the dildo, glistening with Scylla’s saliva.</p>
<p>Scylla bit her lip, then slowly removed her hand from her skirt.</p>
<p>“Up,” commanded Raelle, shifting upright in the chair as Scylla stood. “Panties.”</p>
<p>“You better fuck me good,” Scylla groused as she shimmied the damp article of clothing in question down her legs.</p>
<p>“I’ll fuck you any way I like,” Raelle responded, scooping them up and tossing them into a far corner of the office, earning an indignant snort from Scylla. “Turn around.”</p>
<p>Scylla complied, massaging her throat as Raelle pushed herself up from the chair. “Bend over.”</p>
<p>Scylla leaned forward, bracing herself against the table with her palms. Raelle moved in, nudging Scylla’s legs apart with her knee.</p>
<p>“Spread.”</p>
<p>Scylla inhaled and widened her stance, causing the fabric of her skirt to ride up her thighs.</p>
<p>Raelle helped it along, dragging the fabric up past the swell of Scylla’s ass and hiking it around her hips. Scylla’s arousal was evident; from her swollen cunt to the wetness coating her inner thighs. Raelle ran her hands along Scylla’s ass, luxuriating in the feel of the velvety skin before running her thumbs up Scylla’s outer lips, spreading her and allowing the cool air to hit her.</p>
<p>Scylla’s breath hitched. “Soundproof,” she said, grasping for words. “We need to soundproof the room.”</p>
<p>“Nope,” said Raelle, positioning herself to allow the tip of her dildo to push at Scylla’s entrance. She paused to enjoy the way Scylla rocked her hips to rub against it before leaning in and whispering, “Ain’t gonna happen.”</p>
<p>“My coworkers -”</p>
<p>“Are gonna hear us.” Raelle twitched her hips and Scylla squirmed in frustration at the tease. “And you want them to, Scyl. You want them to hear me fuck you on this desk.” She inched forward, applying just enough pressure to push the tip of her dildo into Scylla’s entrance. “Because you’re a filthy whore.”</p>
<p>Scylla moaned and redoubled her efforts, lifting her ass to draw the dildo in deeper. Raelle let her work herself up for a few moments before withdrawing. Scylla whined as the dildo left her, glancing over her shoulder at Raelle with a betrayed look.</p>
<p>“Of course, I could be wrong,” said Raelle, cocking her head. “If you want to sing a soundproofing seed, go right ahead.” She crossed her arms. “I’ll wait.”</p>
<p>Scylla tried her best to maintain eye-contact through her skewed glasses. Raelle couldn’t decide what she was enjoying more: the way Scylla’s hiked-up skirt framed her ass and cunt, the deep blush creeping up her neckline, or the desperation on her face.</p>
<p>When Scylla finally looked away and hung her head in silent defeat, Raelle smirked. “Thought so.”</p>
<p>“Asshole,” Scylla muttered.</p>
<p>“What was that?” asked Raelle in a warning tone.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t sound like nothing.” Raelle raised her hand and delivered a short, sharp smack to Scylla’s bare ass.</p>
<p>“Ow! Fuck!”</p>
<p>“Language.” Raelle delivered a harder smack, which echoed around the office and left a red imprint on Scylla’s pale skin.</p>
<p>“<em>Raelle</em>. Tone it down”, Scylla hissed.</p>
<p>“Worried about the noise? Didn’t we just agree you want people to hear? Or are you telling me to ease up? Nah, can’t be it. You want this. Why else would you. Continue. To. Sass. Me.” Raelle punctuated each word with a smack, leaving Scylla whimpering and her ass a pleasing shade of pink that matched the flush of her cheeks. “I’ll stop when you’re a nice, docile girl who does what she’s told.”</p>
<p>Raelle brought back her hand and delivered a final, hard slap that jolted Scylla forward with a cry loud enough to be heard from outside the office. She could feel the heat from the spanking against her palm.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna be a good girl, Scyl? Are you gonna do what you’re told?” she asked, idly stroking the pink skin.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Scylla responded meekly.</p>
<p>“Good.” Raelle trailed her fingers up Scylla’s spine to the back of Scylla’s neck before grabbing a fistful of her hair.</p>
<p>Scylla sagged. “Oh, Goddess.”</p>
<p>Raelle wrapped her arm around Scylla’s waist and pulled her upright, flush against her body. “You like that, huh?” she growled, tugging Scylla’s head back and nipping her throat.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Scylla gasped, exposing more of her neck and a hint of her mark. Raelle reached up and ripped open her blouse, pulling the fabric back so she could drag her teeth over Scylla’s mark and up her neck.</p>
<p>Raelle relished the way Scylla’s body trembled against her, almost shaking with need. “Who do you belong to?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>Raelle reached between Scylla’s legs and slipped two fingers into her, humming in approval at just how <em>wet</em> she was. “Who does your cunt belong to?”</p>
<p>Scylla’s voice cracked, her inner walls gripping Raelle’s fingers. “<em>You</em>.”</p>
<p>Satisfied, Raelle removed her fingers.</p>
<p>Scylla had barely enough time to register their loss before Raelle shoved her face down onto the desk. She gasped, catching herself with her hands as her glasses flew off and skid across the floor. Raelle pushed Scylla’s head down, entering her roughly and bottoming out in one swift movement. Scylla choked, a startled cry catching in her throat.</p>
<p>Raelle stifled the urge to rock her hips, remaining still and allowing Scylla a few moments to catch up and adjust to the sensation of having the dildo inside her.</p>
<p>Then Raelle withdrew.</p>
<p>“No,” rasped Scylla as Raelle released her hold on her head. “No, no, Raelle. Please.”</p>
<p>“You want my cock?”</p>
<p>“Yes. <em>Fuck</em>. Yes.”</p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p>“How badly?”</p>
<p>“Badly,” Scylla slurred, looking over her shoulder. “<em>Hard</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I will. As hard and rough as you can take it.” Raelle dug her nails into Scylla’s pink ass, the sting causing her to gasp. “But first you’re gonna beg for it, you needy slut.”</p>
<p>“Please, Raelle.” Scylla’s head sank back onto the desk, her heaving breaths fogging the cheap veneer on the wood. “Fuck me. I beg you.” She canted her hips, humping the desk in desperation and leaving a wet trail beneath her. “Please.” The final plea escaped as a quiet sob.</p>
<p>Raelle cleared more room on the desk, knocking it’s contents to the floor with a careless of her arm. Then she pulled her pants down and widened her stance, taking hold of Scylla’s hips and dragging her back onto her dildo. This time she entered slowly, wanting Scylla to feel every inch of the toy. By the time she bottomed out, Scylla was whimpering and pliant, entirely at Raelle’s mercy.</p>
<p>It was a heady sight.</p>
<p>Despite her earlier pledge to ignore her own needs, an insistent ache was building between Raelle’s legs. She clenched her jaw and pushed it aside to focus on the task at hand. In that moment, Raelle was grateful that Scylla was facing away from her; the sight of her face in her current state would probably have distracted Raelle beyond reason.</p>
<p>She pulled halfway out of Scylla and adjusted the angle of her hips to allow for a shallower thrust and more contact between them. Then she drove forward.</p>
<p>The cry that ripped from Scylla’s throat was loud, wanton, and only challenged in volume by the wet slap of her ass and cunt hitting Raelle’s hips. Raelle drew her hips back and slammed in again and again, relishing the uncharacteristically loud noises Scylla was making. If they had previously had any doubts, Scylla’s colleagues would now be under no illusions about what was happening in there.</p>
<p>Raelle was fine with that. She wanted them to know what Scylla sounded like when she was getting fucked by her. She wanted them to know that Scylla was hers.</p>
<p>Scylla herself seemed beyond caring or coherency, moaning and crying out with every repeated thrust, her voice raw, hands gripping the edge of the desk as it rocked under the impact of their bodies.</p>
<p>Raelle struggled for control, finding herself getting caught up in the sounds of their fucking, the feeling of Scylla's soft, hot skin and her pure, wanton need. She sped up, hips pumping wildly as she lost control over her rhythm and gave in to the savage need to just fuck, fuck, fuck.</p>
<p>Time blurred. Raelle began to gasp as much as Scylla, arousal pulsing between her legs, abs and ass straining from exertion. No force in the universe would make her stop though, not with the intoxicating way her name was now spilling from Scylla’s lips and how well she was taking everything Raelle could throw at her.</p>
<p>When Scylla’s legs began to shake, Raelle knew she had to get a hold of herself. She took a deep breath and clawed back control, pulling Scylla in by the hips while thrusting deeply and grinding into Scylla’s clit for all she was worth.</p>
<p>Scylla’s breathing stopped and her body quaked violently as her orgasm hit. Raelle continued fucking her through it, deep rolls of her hips to draw it out for as long as possible. Eventually, longer than Raelle could have thought possible, the quakes subsided and Scylla stilled.</p>
<p>Raelle took a minute to catch her breath and slow her racing heart before pulling out. Scylla remained sprawled on the desk, prone and insensible.</p>
<p>Goddamn, Raelle thought. Scylla must have come <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p>A proud smile graced Raelle’s lips. <em>She</em> had made Scylla come that hard.</p>
<p>It had taken nearly every trick in the book, every secret desire Scylla had. But Raelle had pulled off her grand plan. And while fucking Scylla senseless was its own reward, the undertaking was made all the sweeter because Raelle had <em>won</em>. Not broken even, or done just enough, she had straight up won. Sure, Scylla floored her last night with her talented tongue. But Raelle had come to Scylla’s place of work and <em>wrecked</em> her for all of her office to hear.</p>
<p>And better yet, she would leave Scylla a wreck. As a little bonus.</p>
<p>How could that possibly be topped?</p>
<p>It couldn’t, decided Raelle with smug satisfaction.</p>
<p>As she tucked the dildo away and zipped up, she surveyed the office.</p>
<p>What a mess.</p>
<p>Not her problem, though. Scylla wanted a surprise; and Raelle had delivered.</p>
<p>What <em>was</em> a problem was the aching between Raelle’s own legs. She could feel arousal thrumming through her even through her post-fucking euphoria. Something would have to be done about that.</p>
<p>After a moment’s consideration, Raelle decided to wait and have Scylla take care of it when they both got home; after the afternoon’s efforts, Scylla owed her.</p>
<p>It was a gratifying thought.</p>
<p>Scylla stirred as Raelle stepped out the door.</p>
<p>“Byeeeeee,” Raelle called cheerfully over her shoulder.</p>
<p>What a wonderful day.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Scylla blinked groggily. She had blacked out when she came. Her thoughts felt as if they were moving through molasses.</p>
<p> Slowly, she pushed herself off the desk, peeling off a random piece of paper that had become stuck to the side of her face. She attempted to restore some measure of dignity by pulling her skirt down. The silk lining dragged over her tender ass and caused her to wince.</p>
<p>Fuck, did Raelle have to spank her that hard?</p>
<p>Raelle.</p>
<p>Scylla glared in the direction of the door, the pleasant fog from her orgasm departing as quickly as Raelle had. She groped around for her glasses before recalling their trip to the floor and tottered over to retrieve them on shaky legs. Raelle.</p>
<p>Fucking <em>Raelle</em>.</p>
<p>As she put on her glasses and observed the damage to her office her ire intensified.</p>
<p>Her desk looked like a bomb had hit it. Her notes—the entire morning’s work in fact—lay scattered all over the floor, mixed up with random paraphernalia that Raelle had carelessly swept off the desk.</p>
<p>Was that a smashed pot plant? Where the fuck was her underwear?</p>
<p>The less said about the wet patches on the surface of the desk, the better.</p>
<p>Scylla had been so turned on and distracted in the heat of the moment that all of those things had barely registered. But now the cold light of post-coital reality was dawning: Raelle had left her with an unholy mess to deal with.</p>
<p>Not to mention put her in a very embarrassing position with all of her colleagues.</p>
<p>Scylla sank into her office chair gingerly, hissing when her sore ass and cunt hit the seat. With great chagrin, she realized that she was still wet. Mentally cursing her wife with every foul thing she could think of, she did her best to rearrange blouse—which was now missing several buttons.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t the soreness, or the mess, or the damaged property, or even the embarrassment that was causing the rising tide of indignation in her.</p>
<p>Raelle had just left. No hug. No kiss goodbye. No offering to fix her. No <em>I love you</em>. She’d just up and fucked off, the little shit. Even within the context of their games, that was a bit much.</p>
<p>Scylla’s eyes narrowed as she remembered Raelle’s flippant <em>Byeeeeee</em>.</p>
<p>She would make Raelle pay for that.</p>
<p>Oh yes.</p>
<p>Raelle would pay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Game on.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla gets some well-earned revenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, <a href="&lt;a%20href=">majesdane</a> is MVP for taking the hit and beta'ing this smutty tomfoolery into something readable. I am eternally grateful for their help and patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scylla drummed her fingers on the desk as she glared at her office telephone. The red light on the answering machine winked, as if mocking her current predicament.</p>
<p>She’d bunkered down in her office after Raelle left, doing her best to tidy away most of the mess caused by their rampant indiscretion. Her colleagues had gone out of their way to avoid her, which suited her just fine. She’d received just one tentative knock on her door from the receptionist, who offered Scylla a glass of water while doing everything in her power to avoid eye-contact. Poor woman. She was located close to Scylla’s office and had been in a prime position to hear most—if not everything—that had happened. <em>And</em> she was a civvie. Even by witch standards, the afternoon’s events had been pretty outrageous.</p>
<p>Scylla hadn’t wasted too much time on the plight of her scandalized receptionist, however. Cleaning a wrecked office while still sore from a thorough fucking had demanded her full attention.</p>
<p>She’d retrieved most of the morning’s notes and was in the middle of salvaging the remains of her office’s sole potted plant when the telephone rang. Arms full of pottery shards and a traumatized begonia, she’d been unable to answer it in time, getting to the desk just as the machine switched voicemail.</p>
<p>She hadn’t needed to check the caller ID; Everyone in her building was avoiding her and she had no outside calls scheduled that afternoon. Her friends knew better than to contact her when she was busy at work.</p>
<p>Only one person would be brazen enough to call her.</p>
<p>Scylla took a breath and brought herself back to the present, attempting to rein in her ire before jabbing the play button.</p>
<p>“Hey babe!” Raelle’s cheerful voice rang through the office and instantly set Scylla’s teeth set on edge. “Guess you’re still too fucked to answer the phone—” </p>
<p>Scylla hit the pause button and took a few calming breaths, wrestling with the urge to hurl the telephone at the wall. Scylla loved her wife deeply, without reservation and with an intensity that was sometimes overwhelming. </p>
<p>Still. </p>
<p>She would have cheerfully throttled Raelle right about now.</p>
<p>After she collected herself enough to ensure she wouldn’t cause more damage to her wrecked office, she resumed the message.</p>
<p>“—but I’m not surprised; I kinda surpassed myself. But I bet you were! Surprised, that is. Just like you asked. Never say I don’t provide. What was it you said? ‘<em>You can thank me later?</em>’ Well, likewise, Scyl. Likewise. But, uh,” a note of uncertainty crept into Raelle’s voice. “Um. You’re okay, right? Maybe you could call me when you can? Just to let me know you’re okay—” Scylla’s anger melted and her heart softened at Raelle’s concern “—I need you in top shape, to pay me back.”</p>
<p> The warm feeling vanished.</p>
<p>“And I’m expecting it to be good, since I won.” Raelle’s smug tone returned along with Scylla’s outrage. “You’ve gotta service the champion. It’s the rules. The rules I made up. Because, like I said, I won. Later!”</p>
<p>Scylla sat still for a long time after the message ended, eyes glacial as she stared at the wall, jaw set. She replayed the message two more times, jaw clenching harder after each listen.</p>
<p>Right after Raelle had left and Scylla’s initial wave of anger cooled, she had toyed with the idea of at least trying to get some work done today before plotting her revenge. That notion was now discarded. The message was insult to grievous injury, and all Scylla could concentrate on was the ways she wanted to punish Raelle.</p>
<p>And win the game, naturally.</p>
<p>Her work notes lay forgotten as the minutes ticked by and she formulated a plan of action.</p>
<p>Finally, she nodded to herself. Straightening her spine and ignoring the faint sting of her rear, she picked up the phone receiver and hit the speed dial for Raelle’s office.</p>
<p>Raelle answered on the first ring, as if she was waiting for the call.</p>
<p>“Hey Scyl.”</p>
<p>The smugness in her tone steeled Scylla’s determination. </p>
<p>“Raelle. I got your message,” she said, attempting a neutral tone.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you called; I was just thinking about you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“And the reward for my victory.” Scylla could picture the leer on Raelle’s face. “I hope you’ve recovered; I’m going to expect it when I get home.”</p>
<p>Scylla ground her teeth. The absolute nerve. Raelle was going to pay.</p>
<p>Instead of venting her spleen, however, she adopted a tone of subdued sweetness</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, Raelle,” she said. “After your performance this afternoon, I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve.”</p>
<p>Scylla expected Raelle to see through her words straight away, but her dear wife was apparently too distracted by her ‘victory’ to pick up on the danger.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Raelle responded, eager. “What do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a surprise!” Scylla chimed with fake excitement while vividly imagining Raelle’s downfall. “It’s only fair, after this afternoon. I can assure you it will be very satisfying.” She neglected to mention just whom it would be satisfying for.</p>
<p>“Well, that sounds just great.” Raelle didn’t seem the least bit suspicious, but Scylla decided to inject some reality into the exchange.</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best. You left me very sore, you know,” she said, allowing some resentment to enter her voice.</p>
<p>“Ah, well.” Raelle wasn’t the least bit apologetic. “Worth it, right?”</p>
<p>Damn it; it <em>had</em> been. Scylla hadn’t come that hard in ages; it had been a fantastic surprise. </p>
<p>Until Raelle had left like she had.</p>
<p>Scylla focused on that final, maddening ‘<em>Byeeeee</em>’ as she set the wheels of Raelle’s downfall in motion.</p>
<p>“Mm hm. I’ll be waiting for you when you get home. Ready with your reward.”</p>
<p>“Eager, aren’t you? See you then, Scyl.”</p>
<p>Scylla regarded the phone after Raelle hung up. A small smirk curled the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>Yes, she was <em>very</em> eager to begin.</p>
<p>She left work shortly after. No one in the office objected to her leaving early. As she breezed by, her civvie co-workers—those who weren’t staring with open mouths—suddenly became very interested in their work, their shoes, or the wall. The witches watched her with raised eyebrows, scandalized—or impressed. </p>
<p>She paid them no mind, however, concentrating solely on the task ahead and the sweet vengeance she would visit on Raelle.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The living room clock read 4:17pm when Scylla heard shuffling outside the front door, announcing Raelle’s arrival. She was home early, no doubt eager to claim her prize. Scylla had long since prepared everything she needed and was waiting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea when Raelle walked in.</p>
<p>“Raelle.” Scylla greeted calmly, putting her cup down and standing up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Scyl. When—”</p>
<p>Scylla surged forward, slamming Raelle into the door and capturing her lips in a messy, heated kiss. Raelle hesitated in surprise for only a second before returning the kiss with a fervor, deepening it and pulling Scylla into a tight embrace.</p>
<p>Good. Scylla needed Raelle distracted and not thinking for this part of the plan to work. She allowed Raelle to take the lead, giving her the illusion of control for a few moments before pulling away.</p>
<p>“You’re impatient,” Raelle said, eyes bright as she gripped the back of Scylla’s neck.</p>
<p>“Mm, so are you.” Scylla brushed her lips against Raelle’s, parting them with her tongue and inviting her into another kiss.</p>
<p>Raelle needed no further prompting as she slid her tongue into Scylla’s mouth. “Turned on,” she panted between a series of bruising kisses. “From earlier.”</p>
<p>Excellent. Scylla loved it when a plan started well. Now for the next phase. She pressed her thigh between Raelle’s legs and nipped at her ear. “Let me take care of that.”</p>
<p>“Here,” Raelle said, pressing down on Scylla’s shoulders, clearly indicating for Scylla to get on her knees.</p>
<p>“Bed.” Scylla said, twisting out of Raelle’s grip and leading her towards the staircase.</p>
<p>She allowed Raelle no time for coherent thought as they staggered to the bedroom, alternating between showering her with searing kisses and stripping off her clothes. Raelle returned both actions with enthusiasm, her entire focus on Scylla as they hit the bed.  </p>
<p>They went over in a tangle of limbs, Raelle all but ripping what was left of Scylla’s blouse off while Scylla tossed Raelle’s boots into a corner, leaving Scylla in only her underwear and Raelle in nothing at all.</p>
<p>Scylla maneuvered them so Raelle was lying on her back, Scylla’s thigh once again pressing between her legs.</p>
<p>“You need to get off, don’t you?” she murmured into Raelle’s ear as she rolled her hips.</p>
<p>Raelle groaned in answer, grinding up against Scylla’s thigh. “You know I do.”</p>
<p>“Then close your eyes and let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Scylla lavished attention on the side of Raelle’s neck, in that sensitive spot just behind her ear that always made Raelle shudder. “Lie back, spread your legs, and grip the headboard.” She rolled her hips again to distract Raelle from the novelty of the last request. “I’m dying to give you what you deserve.”</p>
<p>Scylla almost laughed out loud at how quickly Raelle complied. She’d been nervous about this part of the plan; everything hinged on pulling it off. But Raelle needed no further convincing, clutching the headboard with an expectant smirk and closing her eyes as Scylla kissed her way down her body.</p>
<p><em>Too easy</em>, Scylla thought as she reached for the bottom of the bed and secured the first restraint around Raelle’s right ankle, swiftly giving her left one the same treatment. Raelle had barely enough time to furrow her brow in confusion before Scylla darted up and cuffed her wrists to the headboard.</p>
<p>Raelle opened her eyes just as Scylla sat back on her heels with a triumphant smirk. </p>
<p>“Scylla, what’s this?” Raelle tugged at her cuffed wrists, blinking in disbelief.</p>
<p>“A little something I prepared earlier.”</p>
<p>“What are you playing at?” Raelle tried to move her legs before realizing that they were also restrained.</p>
<p>“The game, of course.”</p>
<p>Scylla slipped off her underwear and placed her glasses on the bedside table with practiced nonchalance.</p>
<p>“Uh.” It seemed to dawn on Raelle that things were not going in the direction she had expected them to. “But my reward for winning—”</p>
<p>“Oh? Have you won something? I wasn’t aware.”</p>
<p>“C’mon Scyl. Fair is fair.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Scylla straddled Raelle. “Now, what was it you asked me earlier this afternoon? About my cunt?” Scylla reached behind herself and brushed Raelle’s clit with her fingertips. The touch was light, but Raelle gasped, shifting her hips to seek more contact. Scylla held Raelle’s gaze, a mischievous glint in her eyes as her fingers ghosted over Raelle in a slow circle.</p>
<p>Oh, this was going to be fun.</p>
<p>“Let’s be clear about one thing, Mrs. Collar-Ramshorn,” Scylla continued. “My cunt might belong to you. But I own your ass.” She halted her touches, causing Raelle to groan in frustration. “And I am going to make you beg.”</p>
<p>“Scyl—” Raelle’s voice had taken on a concerned edge as she pulled at her bonds.</p>
<p>“The more you fight, the longer this will take.”</p>
<p>Scylla ran her hands up Raelle’s body, stroking over her lean stomach muscles and palming her tits. Raelle’s eyelashes fluttered as she arched into the touch.</p>
<p>“But I’ll reward you, if you’re a <em>good girl</em>.” Scylla said the last two words in a mocking singsong, enjoying the mixture of desire and alarm on Raelle’s face. She tweaked a nipple and Raelle gasped, jolting her hips up.</p>
<p>“See? Although,” Scylla leaned back, tapping her lip in thought. “You were so bad earlier, at the office. And <em>I</em> was such a good girl. So surely, I should be the one getting the reward.”</p>
<p>Scylla let go of Raelle’s breasts, dragging her hands up her body to cup her own. Raelle froze, mesmerized, as Scylla caressed them.</p>
<p>“Would you like to touch these, Raelle?” Scylla asked.</p>
<p>Raelle clenched her jaw, staring at Scylla’s chest with naked hunger.</p>
<p>“I think you do. It’s such a shame you’re all tied up.” Scylla gave her breasts a squeeze. “I know how much you love touching them.”</p>
<p>Raelle parted her lips as Scylla pinched her hardening nipples then began alternating between circling them with her thumb and grazing them with the backs of her knuckles. “I know how much you like seeing them played with. How you enjoy tracing every freckle,” she circled a fingertip around one on the underside of her right breast, a favorite of Raelle’s. She then rolled both nipples between her fingers. “How you know just how to touch them to get me wet.” </p>
<p>She shifted her hips to bring Raelle’s attention to the dampness that had pooled on Raelle’s stomach. This wasn’t part of the plan; she had intended to tease Raelle but hadn’t expected to get this turned on. But seeing Raelle tied up, helpless and watching her with such intense hunger—it was a potent combination.</p>
<p>Scylla was happy to improvise.</p>
<p>“Can you feel how wet I am, Raelle?” she asked, grinding on Raelle’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Raelle rasped.</p>
<p>“Hm. Let’s compare.” Scylla reached behind herself again to touch Raelle. “Oh my,” she said in mock surprise, showing her wet fingers to Raelle. “You’re dripping. Bet you’re just dying to come.” Scylla frowned in faux sympathy. “Such a shame you can’t touch yourself.”</p>
<p>Raelle was squirming now, breath shaky. “Scylla, please.”</p>
<p>She shifted under Scylla, thighs quivering as she strained against the bonds holding her legs apart, trying and failing to squeeze her legs together and find some relief.</p>
<p>“My, my. Begging already? That was quick.” Scylla tilted her head, coy. “I wonder what you want.”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>.” Raelle scrunched her face and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Please, what?”</p>
<p>Raelle took a breath. “Please touch me.” She opened her eyes to look at Scylla, desperation blunting the steel in them.</p>
<p>Scylla smiled as she returned Raelle’s gaze with the benign innocence of an angel.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Raelle gaped.</p>
<p>“You know,” Scylla mused, ignoring Raelle’s crushed expression, “I never got off while touching myself in the office. You rudely interrupted me.” She brought her hand—fingers still slick from touching Raelle—to rest above her clit. “That’s hardly fair, is it?” she flexed her fingers. “What do you think, Raelle? Would you like me to touch myself instead?”</p>
<p>She smirked as Raelle swallowed, clearly conflicted. Her arousal was probably agonizing, but Scylla knew Raelle also loved nothing more than watching her come. And as turned on as she was, Raelle could never resist the chance to see it, even if it meant delaying her own pleasure.</p>
<p>“Yes. Scyl.” Raelle licked her lips. “Please.”</p>
<p>Scylla savored the desperation in her voice. But Raelle wasn’t at breaking point yet. Time to turn up the ante.</p>
<p>“Well, since you asked so nicely.”</p>
<p>Scylla toyed with herself, circling around her clit. Her free hand went back to massaging one of her breasts. She kept her touches on herself light, more interested in putting on a show for Raelle than getting off. It was still incredibly arousing though—especially with the way Raelle was looking at her, like she was dying of thirst and Scylla was the only oasis in sight.</p>
<p>Scylla slid her fingers back and forth over her swollen cunt. She avoided any penetration; she was still a little sore from Raelle fucking her earlier. The plan and her anger from that afternoon faded as her focus shifted to the delicious drag of her entrance over Raelle’s abs, the palm on her breast, and the light presses against her slick clit. Her cunt tightened and a deep ache stirred between her legs. She shifted the hand on her breast to grip the bedcover and tilted back her head, closing her eyes as she felt an orgasm building.</p>
<p>A whine and a buck from beneath her broke her concentration. Her eyes snapped open to see Raelle biting her lip, eyes wild as she rocked her hips against Scylla in a vain search for relief. Raelle, who loved watching Scylla come and who had surely known what was about to happen.</p>
<p>“You like seeing that, Raelle?” Scylla teased even as she regathered herself. Raelle’s interruption was timely; she had been about to get herself off ahead of schedule, and that just wouldn’t do. Raelle needed more punishment. Scylla had gone off script, but as she saw Raelle lick her lips again, a new idea occurred to her.</p>
<p>“Or, maybe you don’t just want to watch me. Maybe you want to taste me.”</p>
<p>Scylla enjoyed the way Raelle nodded emphatically, totally hers now. Mussed hair spilled in a halo around her head, the braids Scylla had put in this morning starting to unravel. Her chest heaved with her laboured breaths as her lithe muscles strained against her bonds. Raelle was so gorgeous, Scylla couldn’t believe she was hers sometimes. That she was married to this lovely woman.</p>
<p>This lovely woman who was now entirely at her mercy.</p>
<p>“I like you all tied up, <em>dear</em>.” Scylla purred, brushing her wet fingers across Raelle’s lips. Raelle’s tongue darted out to lick them and Scylla was so taken with sight that she repeated the action before dipping two fingers into Raelle’s mouth. She allowed Raelle to suck on them for a second; when she pulled them away, Raelle’s mouth chased after, her neck straining.</p>
<p>“So needy,” Scylla tutted. “Who’s the filthy whore now?”</p>
<p>Raelle did not respond. Words seemed beyond her. There was no evidence of the cocky asshole who had swaggered into Scylla’s office earlier that afternoon. Instead, Raelle lay panting beneath her, not even fighting her bonds anymore, turned into a trembling pile of frustrated want.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>“Well, if you enjoyed that as much as I think you did, maybe I should give you some more.” Scylla shifted up Raelle’s body to straddle her face, maintaining a tantalizing distance between herself and Raelle’s eager mouth. “And maybe, if you do a good job, I’ll get you off.” She tucked some strands of Raelle’s hair away from her face before cupping her cheek. “Do you think you can do a good job for me, Raelle?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Raelle whimpered, fixated on Scylla’s cunt hovering above her face.</p>
<p>“Good. Because you’re only getting off if I get off.” Raelle swallowed and nodded. Satisfied, Scylla continued. “Of course, I’m still sore. A certain someone insisted on being rough earlier and then failed to fix me. Can you imagine?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be soft Scyl,” Raelle promised, desperation writ in every line of her taut body.</p>
<p>“And slow,” demanded Scylla, gripping Raelle’s head.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Scylla twisted the knife. “Oh, but my ass is still stinging from the spanking too. Maybe I shouldn’t…”</p>
<p>“Please, Scyl. I’ll fix it. I’ll do anything—” </p>
<p>“Then fix this,” Scylla said as she lowered herself onto Raelle’s face.</p>
<p>Raelle moaned as she lapped at Scylla with the flat of her tongue and softly swirled around her entrance, taking care not to probe too deeply or cause discomfort. Scylla was impressed. Raelle must truly be desperate for release now, and the control she exercised for Scylla’s pleasure was considerable. The slow pace must have been torture.</p>
<p>But Raelle was careful, and measured, and if she wasn’t perfect—a hint of teeth here, a messy roll of the tongue there—Scylla couldn’t blame her for being distracted. The soft touch of Raelle’s lips and tongue still worked their magic. As rough as Raelle had been with Scylla earlier in the afternoon, she was as meek as a kitten now.</p>
<p>It was a heady reversal.</p>
<p>Scylla braced herself on the headboard, hands on either side of Raelle’s cuffed wrists. The steady, almost languid build-up of pleasure was a marked difference from her overwhelming experience in the office earlier, and Scylla was determined to enjoy it. Whenever she felt herself get too close to the edge, she shifted away from Raelle’s tongue to slow things down, prompting needy whines from her wife.</p>
<p>Eventually though, the urge for release became too powerful for Scylla to ignore. “Now, Raelle,” she commanded, lowering herself a final time as Raelle pressed her tongue up against Scylla’s clit, a pulsing pressure she knew Scylla loved.</p>
<p>For the second time that day, Scylla came: slowly, comfortably, with Raelle moaning and writhing beneath her. She took her time riding it out, grinding herself against Raelle’s face as the pleasure from her orgasm ebbed.</p>
<p>She took a breath before re-positioning herself so she was sitting next to Raelle.</p>
<p>That was nice.</p>
<p>Raelle was not having such an easy time.</p>
<p>She whimpered with every second breath, twisting on the mattress and humping the air fruitlessly in search of respite.</p>
<p>“Was that good Raelle?” Scylla asked sweetly, wiping some of her wetness from Raelle’s chin.</p>
<p>Raelle looked at her imploringly, caught somewhere between deep exhaustion and sharp arousal. “Scyl-la.” The two syllables emerged from her lips cracked and broken and Scylla decided that her vengeance was complete.</p>
<p>“That’s enough punishment for today,” Scylla said, patting Raelle’s cheek. “It’s time for you to come, Mrs. Collar-Ramshorn. I’d get you to ask for it, but I think you’re beyond that, hm?” She ran her hand down Raelle’s flank, dragging her fingers through Raelle’s curls before cupping her mound. Raelle’s relieved squeak was almost cute.</p>
<p>Scylla teased Raelle’s entrance, anticipating the feel of Raelle coming around her fingers. She had plenty of options and an entire arsenal of toys at her disposal to help Raelle along. But that would be overkill; Raelle wouldn’t last long in her current state.</p>
<p>Raelle ground her cunt against Scylla’s hand, moaning and more than ready when Scylla slipped two fingers into her—usually a stretch, but delightfully easy now.</p>
<p>Raelle made a wordless sound of relief, cunt gripping Scylla’s fingers and drawing them deeper in. Scylla stroked the soft warmth with delicate crooks of her fingers that had Raelle spreading herself and rolling up to meet Scylla’s palm.</p>
<p>Scylla wanted to taste Raelle as she came, so she slid down, keeping her fingers curling and stroking as she kissed the hollow of Raelle’s hipbone and rolled her tongue over Raelle’s clit. The headboard creaked as Raelle arched, pulling at her restraints with a ragged moan.</p>
<p>Scylla had barely wrapped her lips around Raelle’s clit when she felt Raelle’s inner walls squeeze her fingers and her orgasm hit—as Scylla suspected, in record time.</p>
<p>Raelle’s hips bucked as she came, eyes screwed shut as she released a dry sob of relief. Scylla had to hold on and push Raelle’s hips down to continue stroking her through the aftershocks. Raelle’s repeated gasps of Scylla’s name were barely discernible from Scylla’s position between Raelle’s thighs, but the view was unparalleled.</p>
<p>Scylla finally removed her fingers when the clenching around them ceased and Raelle had collapsed against the mattress.</p>
<p>She sat back to survey her handiwork, noting with supreme satisfaction that Raelle looked utterly wrecked—at least as much as Scylla had after Raelle had left her in the office.</p>
<p>Scylla set about gently loosening the restraints around Raelle’s ankles and pulling her leaden feet through the loops before moving up to the headboard and undoing the cuffs around Raelle’s wrists. Then she stretched out on her stomach next to Raelle, waiting for her wife to regain her senses.</p>
<p>These moments, where Raelle was still half dazed with pleasure—eyelashes fluttering as she regained sensibility—were some of Scylla’s favorites. Raelle looked so serene, features erased of all concern and replaced with a peaceful, careless bliss. Scylla could watch her like this forever.</p>
<p>Raelle didn’t make her wait that long, though. She blinked as she came to. “Sweet Jesus, Scyl,” she slurred.</p>
<p>“You hanging in there, Mrs. Collar-Ramshorn?”</p>
<p>Raelle rubbed her wrists, eyes sharpening into wariness. “Are we—are we done?”</p>
<p>Scylla smirked. “I’d say we’re both very done.”</p>
<p>Raelle responded with a small smile. “I mean, with the game.”</p>
<p>Scylla trailed a finger up Raelle’s sternum, amused. “Is that a capitulation I hear?”</p>
<p>Raelle groaned. “If it needs to be. I can barely think straight.” Her eyes followed Scylla’s finger as it made its way across her collarbone. “I’m tapping out.”</p>
<p>Scylla relented, finding Raelle’s honesty refreshing after a day full of plotting and posturing. “I can’t take any more either. Shall we call a truce?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank God.” Raelle relaxed. “I was not expecting this when I walked through the door.”</p>
<p>Scylla cocked her head. “Didn’t you suspect something was up? ‘<em>You’ll get what you deserve’</em>. C’mon Raelle, I was being obvious.”</p>
<p>“Of course I knew something was going on. You always give as good as you get.” Raelle eyed the cuffs hanging near her head. “I just wasn’t expecting <em>such</em> a retribution.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? After just up and leaving me like that? What were you expecting? A flower parade and a medal?”</p>
<p>“It was part of the game! I wanted to secure the win.”</p>
<p>“Secure the win?! Raelle, you just left. No fixing, no kiss, no <em>I love you</em>.”</p>
<p>Raelle looked at Scylla in befuddlement. “Are you saying that all of this—” she gestured to the cuffs, the messed bed and her own state of dishevelment, “—is because I didn’t say <em>I love you</em>? Scylla. You know I do.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well.” Scylla hated the warmth she felt spreading across her cheeks. Even now, after all of their years together, Scylla still balked at allowing any vulnerability to sneak through her composure. But her discomfort was momentary. Games aside, her feelings were always safe with Raelle. Always. “I like hearing it. Especially after getting fucked like that.”</p>
<p>Raelle reached over and cupped Scylla’s face with both hands, pulling her into a sweet kiss. “I love you,” she said, before kissing Scylla on the cheek. “I love you,” she repeated, kissing Scylla’s chin, smiling against her skin as she continued alternating endearments and kisses all over Scylla’s face.</p>
<p>“Alright! I’m convinced!” Scylla laughed, pulling away.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Raelle asked, beaming. “I can say it all night if I need to.”</p>
<p>“I think we both need a bit of rest and recuperation instead.”</p>
<p>“That’s true; I’m beat. Busy day at the office. Got tied up at home. You know, the struggles of married life.”</p>
<p>“There was definitely some struggling. Did you chafe?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, a little.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Scylla ran her thumb over Raelle’s wrists, which were red where the cuffs had bit into her. “Now that just won’t do.”</p>
<p>She straddled Raelle again, this time laying a hand on her forehead. She took two deep breaths, synchronising her heartbeat with Raelle with practised ease before following the channel of discomfort to her wrists. With a third breath she reached through the link and fixed the irritation, drawing back on the exhale.</p>
<p>“That’s better,” Scylla said, before prodding the restraints hanging on the headboard. “We need new cuffs. I don’t like the way these ones rub you.</p>
<p>Raelle gave Scylla an easy smile. “I don’t mind. I know you’ll fix me.” She stroked up Scylla’s thighs to cup her ass. “Speaking of—”</p>
<p>Raelle closed her eyes and recited a short verse—Ephesians 4:32 if Scylla was not mistaken. Raelle used it a lot for fixing after their more adventurous games, and it did the trick here, soothing the tightness and stinging in Scylla’s more sensitive areas.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Scylla dropped back down to Raelle’s side and raised her eyebrow. “Honestly, did you have to spank me so hard?”</p>
<p>Raelle grinned. “I’ve done it harder.” She reached over to pinch Scylla’s chin. “And what about you, Scyl? Don’t pretend you didn’t know what you were doing. You were goading me all morning; you wanted to get fucked.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Scylla stretched decadently and rolled on her back, pulling Raelle with her. She sighed in contentment as Raelle rested her head against her shoulder. “And you were perfect.” She tweaked Raelle’s nose. “Apart from the shithead exit.”</p>
<p>“Mea culpa, I will say one thousand <em>I love you</em>’s tomorrow in penance.”</p>
<p>They settled together for a few minutes of comfortable silence.</p>
<p>“Raelle,” said Scylla, disturbing the quiet as something occurred to her. “Where is the strap?”</p>
<p>Raelle yawned. “In my desk at work.”</p>
<p>Scylla wrinkled her nose. “Classy.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you married me. You knew what you were getting.”</p>
<p>“What a fate.”</p>
<p>“Yep. Thank your poor judgement. You’re stuck with me now.”</p>
<p>“After today, I think we can agree that we both have really poor judgement. Especially when we get competitive.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s sexy.” Raelle nuzzled Scylla’s neck, mumbling as she grew drowsy. “And we make up real nice.”</p>
<p>Scylla stroked Raelle’s hair. It was true. Games were fun, and vengeance was sweet. </p>
<p>But a good ceasefire? </p>
<p>That couldn’t be beaten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU for buckling up and staying with me after Chapter 1, this fic has been a blast to write and your comments and kudos were inspiring! If you liked Chapter 2 as well, feel free to let me know. You can also find me on <a href="https://99bad-habits.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. I like a chat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>